


The Shape of Fangs

by flirtkoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dear lord so much pining, kakashi needs to realize ppl care for him, kakashi's mask is a romantic foreplay, nicer-er? kakashi compared to how he was as a youngeling, obito just really wants to see the face of the boy he likes ok?, of sorts, what is this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtkoo/pseuds/flirtkoo
Summary: Obito is an Uchiha, and Uchiha do not show love no matter how intense it usually tends to be. Obito has always been an outsider, but in this case, he fits right into his clan.Or,[4 times Obito pined after Kakashi, and one time Kakashi noticed. ]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	The Shape of Fangs

The thing is that Obito has always been sure that he was in love with Rin, sweet Rin who saw him when no one else did. 

Sure, Minato Sensei was an attentive and kind teacher who took care of him, but it wasn't the same because Sensei always looked a little awed at Kakashi like he expected greatness. Then Rin had to go and fall in love with Kakashi too.

And so, all of Obito's problems pointed at the same person; Hatake Kakashi. 

Obito had always considered his feelings for the last Hatake as an intense rivalry, envy meeting wonder for the prodigy. 

It was only after  _ that  _ incident that his habit of following the boy everywhere since childhood and fighting to get those gray eyes on him started to make more sense.

The first incident had been subtle. 

They had just finished with training, stupid Bakakashi had refused Rin's offer to eat ramen with them  _ again.  _

Watching Rin pout, Obito had marched away, looking for Kakashi in anger. He had found the young boy not far away, crouched down on the roof of a house. 

"Oi, Bakakashi! Why did you refuse to eat with Rin-chan? Do you think we are below you to have lunch with?!"

Kakashi had turned his head to look at him, his hand in the process of pulling his mask back on, a small pug by his feet.

Obito's eyes had latched onto the top of Kakashi's nose, the shape straight and the skin pale before the mask settled. He had consequently lost all thoughts in his head.

"What do you want?"

Obito had spluttered, jumped down into the busy street and ran away.

_ "Bakakashi looks happy talking to dogs." _

_ _ _

If the first event was subtle, the second event challenged it by being painfully quiet. 

Minato Sensei was making them meditate, something about balancing their chakra and calming the mind. 

"Do we really have to do this when Sensei already left?"

Rin had shushed him. Kakashi hadn't even bothered.

Obito had huffed, if Bakakashi was doing it then he would do it better. After it felt close to feeling like hours though, the young Uchiha had shifted in discomfort. 

'What if they had all left him alone?' He remembered thinking.

He had sneaked his left eye open, Rin was sitting next to him. He had taken a second to smile giddily at her, before looking at Kakashi.

Obito had paused. 

Then stared in surprise at the peaceful slope of his eyebrows, the strand of grey hair defying the hairstyle and resting over Kakashi's face. Kakashi's face was peaceful in a way he usually never saw.

As if sensing the stare, Kakashi's eyebrow had slanted downwards, and Obito had hastily closed his eyes. 

In the safety of his mind, Obito had admitted to himself that Hatake Kakashi was interesting enough to stare at for long.

-

By the third incident Obito was mortified, but had clear recognition that he had a small crush. 

On  _ Bakakashi _ .

And he had been sure that Bakakashi was catching on if the way he glanced at Obito in confusion whenever Obito stared too long was any hint.

Kakashi had agreed to eat lunch with them on that day (to the shock of Rin and Obito). He did not say anything, but he had glanced at Obito twice, eyebrows furrowed as if staring hard enough would tell him what Obito was thinking.

Knowing Kakashi it could be possible, Obito had shivered.

Rin was telling him about Kushina-san, apparently, their Sensei had burnt her dress in a cooking accident. Obito had focused hard on the story to avoid glancing at Kakashi.

"Rival! How refreshing it is to see you here among dear ones celebrating the feeling of youthhood under the hot sun!"

"Gai," came a monotonous voice. 

Just the fact that Kakashi had answered him had made Obito and Rin look at each other in surprise.

Gai had cried manly tears and proceeded to talk to Kakashi about challenges and the youthful glow of life, and all things Gai. Kakashi did not interrupt and had seemed to ignore him, but Obito saw the slight wrinkle on his mask because of his lip tugging up for a second.

He had turned to look at Rin with bewilderment that Kakashi was even entertaining Gai's presence, much less being amused, but Rin did not seem to have caught the smile. Obito had wondered why she had missed this despite being a ninja and realized he probably caught it because he was watching already.

Watching Bakakashi's lips, his mind provided, and Obito's face had flushed pink.

Stupid Bakakashi and his stupid lips, Obito had muttered to himself, he probably had buck teeth or something. 

-

The fourth incident was probably the one that made Obito malfunction the most.

They were sparring with Minato Sensei, trying to draw first blood. The task was as hopeless as Obito had thought it at the start, but if he wanted to become Hokage he must defeat his teacher!

Rin had been using Mystical Palm Technique to heal Obito's arm, both of them hidden among the bushes with their chakra mostly concealed.

It was only a grunt of surprise from Minato Sensei that made them lookup. It seemed that Kakashi had finally struck, and Obito and Rin watched in awe as Kakashi seemed to teleport with the speed he dodged Sensei's attacks.

"Let's go, we can finally draw first blood while Kakashi distracts Sensei."

Rin had nodded her assent, and they had both shifted in the direction of Sensei's sides. Sensei had avoided the Kunai aimed at him by Kakashi, and Obito had taken the moment to sprung in an attack. He had seen Rin reach Sensei at the same time, but before he could strike, Minato Sensei had jumped up to the tree branch. 

"Damnit," Obito had grumbled. 

A glint of silver and Minato Sensei had snapped his head to the right as a kunai came rushing at his face, Obito had watched with an open mouth as Sensei  _ kicked _ the Kunai back in the trees.

They all heard a curse from Kakashi, before Sensei spoke, "Alright, your time is over, no one managed to draw first blood. Gather down."

They had all formed a line, and Sensei had smiled at him, "You all did very well. Obito, I was especially happy with the fireball jutsu you sneaked in, but remember you had to draw blood, not burn your teacher."

Rin had giggled as Obito rubbed his head sheepishly. 

Sensei turned to Kakashi before his face dropped into a frown, "Kakashi? Are you hurt?"

Both teammates had looked at the Hatake, he had huffed before looking up. The kunai that Sensei kicked back had cut his cheek.

Sensei had worried over Kakashi in the back, and Rin had offered to heal the cut. Obito had panicked for a quick second before he shut up his heart, this was Kakashi, he had dealt with worse. Unfortunately, it was then that he saw the slit in the mask run down Kakashi's chin, the skin was pale and flawless. 

_ 'You absolute perverted Uchiha, look away before he finds you ogling his face, look a- oh there he is, hello Kakashi, I am just about to look away, I was not staring at you at all.' _

Kakashi's gaze was too strong, and Obito had started blabbering to Sensei to check his burn too, to avoid it. 

-

The final incident is his most memorable because it was after this that his damn Uchiha heart established that he had fixated on Hatake Kakashi and was not going to change his mind any time sooner.

Obito had found Kakashi in front of the memorial stone that day, he remembered his feet carrying him to stand next to him. 

Remembered how Kakashi had stiffened and moved to leave, remembers his own words to stop the boy, "You don't have to reject us, Rin and Sensei and I don't agree with the villagers or the Shinobi. We won't leave."

Kakashi had lashed out, not verbally, but by fighting him. Obito didn't blame him, they hardly knew each other well enough for Kakashi to accept his words easily, but he had to say them. Obito and Kakashi had fought for a long time before Kakashi had stopped, his eyes sad and sweat soaking his mask. 

Obito remembers raising his arms in peace, not wanting to fight, but willing to continue all day if Kakashi felt better from it. If this was all he could offer the Hatake for comfort, he was no Rin or Sensei afterall.

He had verbalized it and Kakashi had stared at him, almost lost. 

Obito hated that look even more than when Kakashi had called him a coward, he hated how Kakashi's grey eyes were old, like a man who had suffered far too much. But Kakashi was just a child, and this was not fair. He would change it when he became Hokage, with Kakashi at his side. It was a sudden decision but it had been made, Kakashi had to be at his side.

Kakashi had then dared questioned what Obito gained from this. "Oi! Don't be stupid, Bakakashi! You're supposed to be a genius, can't you figure out we care for you?!" He had shouted at that moment, it was tactless, but Obito had never claimed he knew how to comfort his rival-sans-crush.

Kakashi had smiled then, and Obito's eyes had flickered down to his lips, the shape more obvious due to the damp mask.

When he had looked up, Kakashi was watching him carefully. 

Obito had reddened and glared, and Kakashi had stepped forward, hesitating, before pulling his mask down his nose to his neck.

It had felt like being hit by Kakashi's electricity and Obito was suddenly thanking the Gods, because " _ Kami, if this is how he looked, then Kakashi was doing a mercy by not hurting Obito's heart everyday." _

Obito probably had a gaping mouth, his eyes trying to take everything in from Kakashi's beauty mole to his slightly-thin lips, to how his teeth seemed like fangs when Kakashi spoke.

"It was tiring to be stared at everyday."

Obito had been embarrassed, but not really, because his less than subtle actions could let him see Kakashi's face, that  _ beauty mole, kami _ .

The mask was pulled up to Kakashi's nose and he had smiled, Obito felt he could burst.

"If you tell anyone what I look like, I'd have to kill you, Obito." Kakashi had teased, face blank again.

He had left Obito standing alone, cheeks red, and the Uchiha had known he would never give up on the boy now.

_

**Author's Note:**

> this was not that good but i have fallen in love with kakashi sm like that is my BABIE y'all. my hot af smart genius strong depressed baby.
> 
> pls accept me in the fandom with this fic >.< and rec some centric kakashi fics in the comments luvs


End file.
